Sezon 2
by Yenes
Summary: Co może wydarzyć się w 2 sezonie Merlina? Jak potoczą sie losy Arthura, Merlina, Gwen i Morgany? Czy ich przyjaźń przetrwa? Czy poradzą sobie w obliczu nowych zagrożeń? I wreszcie, czy sekret Merlina jest bezpieczny?
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I - Niespodzianki**

Sen nie nadchodził.

Nie zmartwiło jej to za bardzo – teraz wręcz bała się zamknąć oczy, aby nie obudzić się z krzykiem z kolejnego koszmaru.

Poczuła jak ciążą jej powieki.

_Podziemia, schody, grota, smok…._

Usiadła na łóżku oddychając ciężko. Narzuciła na siebie suknię i nim zdążyła się zastanowić nad tym co ona właściwie robi, zapaliła pochodnię i wyszła na opustoszały, zamkowy korytarz. Starała się nie myśleć o tym co będzie jeśli złapią ją straże. _Po prostu musiała tam iść_. Droga do podziemi nie była długa, choć z pewnością przerażająca, zwłaszcza w nocnej ciszy i świadomości szaleństwa na które się ważyła.

-Wreszcie przybyłaś Morgano.

Mimo, że spodziewała się _co _spotka na końcu swojej drogi Morgana krzyknęła w przypływie strachu i cofnęła się, zahaczając nogą o kamień i upadając na kamienną posadzkę.

- Nie bój się, nie skrzywdzę cię. Jestem tu, aby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania. – przemówił ponownie smok.

-Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś? – wyszeptała gdy wreszcie udało jej się znaleźć głos.

- Nadszedł czas abyś poznała swoje talenty i uczyniła z nich odpowiedni użytek.

- Mówisz zagadkami.

- Mówię jedynie to co niezbędne – uciął smok.

- Czy masz na myśli… Moje sny? Czy jestem widzącą? – zapytała.

- Jesteś o wiele więcej niż widzącą. Jesteś czarownicą.

- NIE! – krzyknęła Morgana – To niemożliwe, mylisz się, ja nigdy….

- Nigdy nie użyłaś czarów? A czyż twoje jasnowidzące sny nie są oznaką czarów?

Umilkła ważąc w ciszy jego słowa.

- Twoje serce przepełnione jest pragnieniem posiadania mocy Morgano. Wiemy o tym oboje.

Czyżbyś, aż tak bała się Uthera? – zadrwił.

- Nie boję się Uthera! – krzyknęła ze złością.

- Naprawdę? Wydaje ci się, że wiesz jak wielka jest jego nienawiść do wszystkiego co wiąże się z magią, lecz mylisz się. Dopiero gdy kara dotknie ciebie samą poczujesz co znaczy być obdarzonym mocą w Camelocie! Morgano, jestem ostatnim smokiem w tym królestwie, więzionym od 20 lat w podziemiach. Wszystkie inne zostały wybite i to samo stanie się z czarownicami i czarodziejami. Czy jesteś gotowa ponieść ofiarę jeśli twój sekret się wyda?

Morgana zawahała się. Z pełną, przerażającą jasnością uświadomiła sobie jak niewielkie były szanse Uther ją oszczędził, jeśli zostanie przyłapana na uprawianiu czarów. Jednak nie mogła się wycofać. Nie teraz, kiedy po tylu latach niepewności, strachu i koszmarów odnalazła wreszcie odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania.

- Tak – jej słowa, wypowiedziane szeptem zabrzmiały w jaskini niczym krzyk.

- Dobrze więc, skoro pragniesz się uczyć, bez względu na konsekwencje, będę cię nauczał.

- Ty…? – zapytała, a w jej głosie po raz pierwszy zabrzmiała niepewność i niedowierzanie.

Smok wydał z siebie ryk wściekłości, ale tym razem była na to lepiej przygotowana i nie cofnęła się.

- Czemu, wy, ludzie uważacie się za lepszych niż ja?! – zaryczał – Widziałem rzeczy o których ci się nawet nie śniło!

- Wybacz mi, nie spodziewałam się…

- Nie czas teraz na przeprosiny! Czy pomyślałaś o tym co stanie się gdy odkryją, że twoja komnata jest pusta?

- Ja…

- Wracaj teraz na górę, lecz wymykaj się, tak często jak tylko ci się uda. Pamiętaj, aby nie przychodzić tu nocą. Twe puste komnaty nocą mogą cię zdradzić i sprowadzić nań niebezpieczeństwo.

Smok poderwał się do góry z hukiem pobrzękujących łańcuchów i Morgana zrozumiała, że powinna już odejść.

Otrzymała odpowiedzi na wiele pytań, jednak te, które najbardziej ją dręczyły wciąż pozostawały bez odpowiedzi.

_Merlin._

**********************************************************************************

- Morgano, moja droga, nie wyglądasz dziś zbyt dobrze – Uther przyjrzał się jej z troską.

- A kiedy ona wyglądała dobrze? – zakpił Arthur. Spostrzegłszy jednak ostrzegawcze spojrzenie ojca spuścił wzrok i poświęcił całe swoje zainteresowanie talerzowi leżącemu przed nim.

- Nic mi nie jest mój panie – Morgana uśmiechnęła się blado.

Uther wciąż przyglądał jej się badawczo, nie odezwał się już jednak ani słowem do czasu zakończenia posiłku.

- Mam dla was nowinę – oznajmił – Dzisiaj przyjedzie do Camelotu Lady Catrina , moja dawna znajoma. Wieczorem urządzimy ucztę na jej cześć i chciałbym, żeby wszystko wypadło jak należy. Morgano – skinął głową w jej stronę – dopilnowałem, aby dostarczono ci nowe suknie, według najnowszej mody. Arthurze – spojrzał na swojego jedynego syna – sprowadziłem dla ciebie nowe, odświętne stroje, z pewnością są już w twojej komnacie. I nie próbuj nawet wymigać się polowaniem – dodał, zanim Arthur zdołał coś wtrącić.

Król wstał i skierował się do wyjścia, zaś służba poczęła zbierać półmiski. Stojąc w drzwiach, Uther obrócił się i obrzucił dwójkę młodych uważnym spojrzeniem.

- I dopilnujcie, żeby wasi służący zaprezentowali się równie przyzwoicie. Mam na myśli zarówno wygląd i zachowanie. – rzucił na odchodnym.

- Świetnie – warknął chłopak – Zamiast polowania czeka mnie przymierzanie ciuchów i szukanie przyzwoitego ubrania dla tego idioty, którego nazywa się moim sługą. Po prostu wspaniale.

- Tylko nie przesadź z tym entuzjazmem – poradziła mu Morgana.

Książe obrzucił ją zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

- Jeśli chcesz pomogę Merlinowi wybrać jakiś strój na wieczór. – zaproponowała.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Dlaczego miałabyś to robić?

- Choćby po to, żeby uchronić go przed twoim towarzystwem. – powiedziała, po czym wyszła, zostawiając go samego.

******************************************************************************

- Więc co planujecie dziś robić z Arthurem? – zapytał Gaius, podając swemu młodemu przyjacielowi talerz.

Merlin westchnął.

- Wybieramy się na polowanie. Wprost nie mogę się doczekać. Arthur wciąż mi wypomina, że płoszę zwierzynę. Gdybym tylko mógł użyć czarów, żeby złapać jakąś sarnę czy jelenia. Dopiero by się zdziwił!

- O tak z pewnością. Ty też byłbyś zaskoczony. Szybkością z jaką znalazłbyś się w lochach.

- Znasz mnie Gaiuszu. Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego. Po prostu… Arthur czasem sam się prosi, żeby spłatać mu jakiegoś psikusa za pomocą magii.

- Wiem, że pokusa jest wielka Merlinie, ale musisz pamiętać jak ryzykowne jest takie zachowanie. W dodatku pod samym nosem Uthera.

Merlin przewrócił oczyma.

- Wiem, nie musisz mi przypominać. Idę, zanim Arthur postanowi zakuć mnie w dyby za kolejne spóźnienie.

- Powodzenia na polowaniu – odparł Gaius z uśmiechem.

- Dziękuje – odparł czarodziej, po czym dorzucił – Prawie zapomniałem. Czy Morgana nie miała kolejnego proroczego snu? Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć na co uważać podczas polowania.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – zamyślony Gaius pokrecił głową. - To dziwne… Nie pojawiła się po kolejną dawkę środku nasennego od kilku dni.

- Może to znak, że Arthurowi na razie nic nie grozi? – zastanawiał się Merlin.

Gaius wyrwał się z zadumy.

- Nie możesz stać się mniej czujny tylko dlatego, że Morgana nic nie widziała. – ostrzegł go.

- Dobrze, będę go pilnował jak prawdy o tym kim jestem – powiedział Merlin, po czym wyszedł w pośpiechu.

Gaius pokręcił głową.

- Mam nadzieję, że jednak lepiej…

**********************************************************************************

Merlin wbiegł do zamku, modląc się w duchu o to, aby Arthur miał dziś dobry humor. W przeciwnym razie… Nie, wolał nie myśleć o czekającej go karze. Pogrążony w ponurych rozmyślaniach nie zauważył Gwen, która własnie przeszła obok niego.

- MERLINIE!

Przestraszony Merlin podskoczył i spojrzał w kierunku z którego dochodził głos.

- Gwen, nie zauważyłem cię.

- Zauważyłam. To znaczy zauważyłam, że mnie nie zauważyłeś. Dlatego cię zawołałam.

- Yhm. Przepraszam cię, ale muszę iść. Arthur…

Gwen przerwała mu w połowie zdania.

- Nie musisz dziś przejmować się Arthurem.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Nie słyszałeś? Dzisiaj wieczorem król wydaje ucztę i Arthur musi się do niej przygotować. Nie wolno mu opuszczać zamku.

- Świetnie. Zamiast wałęsania się po lesie, czeka mnie cały dzień narzekania, że _nie będziemy się wałęsać po lesie._

Gwen posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

- W takim razie ucieszy cię pewnie wiadomość, że nie będziesz skazany na przebywanie z nim. Król zażyczył sobie, aby służący Arthura i Morgany również pojawili się na uczcie oraz, aby zaprezentowali się przyzwoicie z zachowania i wyglądu. Morgana ma nam pomóc wybrać ubrania na wieczór i podpowiedzieć jak mamy się zachowywać.

Nie będąc wcale pewnym czy trafił lepiej niż czy gorzej, Merlin ruszył za Gwen .


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2 - Skrupuły**

Merlin obejrzał się lustrze. Musiał przyznać, że w stroju wybranym przez Gwen i Morganę wyglądał o niebo lepiej niż w pamiętnym, czerwonym stroju błazna.

- Myślę, że wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze Merlinie, ale ja i Gwen też chciałybyśmy się przejrzeć – Morgana uśmiechnęła się do niego przebiegle, a Merlin poczuł, że palą go policzki. Gwen stłumiła śmiech, jednak ujrzawszy suknię, którą podała jej Morgana, pokręciła głową.

- Nie mogę… Nie mogę jej włożyć, ona jest… zbyt dobra dla mnie. Zbyt piękna…

Morgana nie przyjęła jednak odmowy i Gwen musiała ja przymierzyć.

- Wyglądasz prawie tak dobrze jak Merlin! – zaśmiała się, puszczając do niej oko. – Prawda Merlinie?

Młody czarodziej obrzucił Gwen szybkim spojrzeniem. W fioletowej sukni Morgany wyglądała naprawdę dobrze, niemal tak dobrze jak jej właścicielka… Spostrzegłszy na sobie spojrzenie Gwen szybko spuścił głowę i wymruczał, że Morgana ma absolutną rację. Widząc zakłopotanie Merlina, Gwen przejęła sprawy w swoje ręce.

- A ty Morgano, co zamierzasz na siebie włożyć?

- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam. Waham się pomiędzy tą… – tu wskazała na wiszącą na krześle ciemnozieloną suknię ze srebrnymi zdobieniami - a tą – tu wskazała inną, delikatną, kremową suknię.

- Przymierz je, a my pomożemy ci wybrać. Musisz olśnić naszego księcia. – Gwen uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko.

- Arthura? Skąd podejrzenie, że to dla niego tak się stroję? – zapytała niewinnie.

- To najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna w całym zamku, a może i Camelocie – oznajmiła Gwen, po czym dorzuciła, zerkając przy tym na Merlina – No, prawie najprzystojniejszy.

Merlin jednak niczego nie zauważył. Z zakłopotaniem wypatrywał dogodnej chwili, aby ulotnić się z damskiego towarzystwa.

*********************************************************************************

- Tak wcześnie wracasz z polowania? – Gaius podniósł zaskoczony wzrok znad grubej księgi.

- Nie było żadnego polowania. Wieczorem jest uczta i Arthur musiał się przygotować. – burknął Merlin opadając na krzesło.

- Pewnie przez cały dzień narzekał?

- Ależ skąd. Nie usłyszałem od niego ani słowa skargi.

Zdziwiony Gaius spojrzał na niego ponownie.

- Nawet go nie widziałem. – wyjaśnił – Spędziłem pół dnia na wybieraniu ubrań z Morganą i Gwen.

Gaiusowi z trudem udało się ukryć śmiech.

- Kiedy tu wszedłeś miałeś taką minę jakby miał nastąpić koniec świata.

- Bardzo śmieszne, naprawdę. – odparł czarodziej sarkastycznie. – Poza tym – dorzucił z nadzieją – może jeszcze będzie jakiś mały koniec świata? Nie sądzę, żebym musiał iść wtedy na ucztę, prawda?

Gaius nie raczył odpowiedzieć.

*******************************************************************************

- Potrzebujesz księgi czarów. Wiem gdzie możesz znaleźć jedną.

- Gdzie?

- U nadwornego medyka, Gaiusa.

- U niego, czy może jego podopiecznego – Merlina? – zapytała Morgana, oczekując na reakcję smoka. Ten zesztywniał ze złości.

- A więc wiesz kim jest Merlin – wyszeptał bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

- O Merlinie wiem niemal tyle co o sobie. Niewiele. Moja wiedza ogranicza się do snów oraz przypuszczeń. – odpowiedziała. – Ale ty chyba za nim nie przepadasz… prawda?

Smok zamilkł na chwilę.

- Nie doceniłem cię… - wycedził w końcu.

- Klasyczny błąd. – powiedziała, krecąc ciemnymi lokami - Wciąż mówisz mi czego potrzebuję, czego mnie nauczysz, jak wielka jest moja moc, ale unikasz odpowiedzi na konkretne pytania. Nie myśl sobie, że jestem taka głupia. Będę dążyła do poznania prawdy.

- Nie zadajesz odpowiednich pytań, Morgano La Fay. Poza tym upór w dążeniu do prawdy, w podejmowanych decyzjach, może okazać się zgubny… Podobnie jak upór twego młodego przyjaciela. Wydaje wam się, że wiecie wszystko najlepiej, trwacie przy swoich decyzjach, przy ludzkim uczuciach…

- Więc czarownik nie może mieć uczuć?

Smok spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.

- Każdy ma uczucia Morgano, nawet ja… Mimo że od dwudziestu lat jestem zamknięty w tej grocie. Wiesz jakie uczucie mnie przepełnia? Nienawiść.

Coś w jego głosie i postawie sprawiło, że dziewczyna poczuła nagły chłód i ogarnął ją strach. Przez kilka sekund, miała wrażenie, że to stare, doświadczone stworzenie jest z gruntu złe, że pragnie śmierci wszystkich w tym królestwie, Uthera, Merlina, jej samej…. Ale chwila grozy minęła i jedynym dowodem na to, że coś było nie tak, było szybsze bicie jej serca.

Smok kontynuował.

- Uczucia są bardzo skomplikowane Morgano. Jesteś młoda, masz wiele czasu aby jedne zgłębić… A innych się wyzbyć. Musisz wiedzieć kiedy możesz sobie na nie pozwolić. Są takie momenty w których dla większego dobra, musisz zagłuszyć ludzkie uczucia i użyć swojej mocy. Poświęcenia stanowią część magii. Bez nich nie wynaleziono by nawet zaklęcia służącego do rozpalania ognia! Rozumiesz o czym mówię?

Skinęła głową. Roześmiał się.

- Tylko tak ci się wydaje. Kiedy nadejdzie czas twojej próby, przekonamy się jak silna jesteś. A teraz zastanów się lepiej jak zdobyć księgę.

- Mam ją… ukraść? – przeraziła się wychowanica króla - Jak zwykły złodziej? A co jeśli ktoś mnie złapie, co jeśli…

Smok zaryczał z wściekłości.

- Czy do ciebie nic nie dotarło? Musisz odsunąć od siebie lęk i zdobyć to co jest ci potrzebne!

- Czy moje pragnienie jest wyższym dobrem?

- To nie jest twoje pragnienie. To twoje przeznaczenie. Pomyśl jak wielu ludziom będziesz mogła uratować życie, kiedy nauczysz się korzystać ze swojego daru. Ale do tego potrzebujesz księgi. Czy teraz to rozumiesz?

Bardzo powoli skinęła głową.

********************************************************************************

- Merlinie?

- Oh Gwen, co cię tutaj sprowadza? – Merlin poderwał się z krzesła.

- Arthur cię szukał. Wygląda na to, że jednak potrzebuje twojej pomocy przy ubraniu się na ucztę. Mówił też abyś wziął swój strój.

- Oczywiście. – Gwen zamierzała wyjść, przypomniała sobie jeszcze jedno pytanie z jakim przyszła do przyjaciela.

- Nie widziałeś Morgany? – zapytała zmartwiona.

- Nie. Dlaczego pytasz? – Zmartwiona Gwen przygryzła wargi.

- Nigdzie jej nie ma, a uczta zaczyna się za kilka godzin! Och, tak się martwię, ale nie chcę wszczynać fałszywego alarmu.

- Poczekaj z tym jeszcze trochę – poradził jej Merlin. – Chodź, pomogę ci jej szukać.

- A Arthur?

- Poradzi sobie beze mnie.

*********************************************************************************

Gaius wszedł do izby, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że Merlin znów gdzieś zniknął. „Ach, ci młodzi" pomyślał, po czym rozejrzał się i upewniwszy się, że jest sam, zdjął z półki jedną z ksiąg.

Pogładził ją dłonią, wzdychając ciężko. Jak wiele czasu upłynęło od tamtych dni, kiedy wspólnie siedział nad tą księgą razem z… Nie, nie warto sobie tego przypominać. Usmiechnął się tkliwie. Tak, tak, musiał się przed sobą przyznać - zrobił się sentymentalny na stare lata!

Nagle dostrzegł czyjś cień obok stołu. Chwycił leżący obok księgi sztylet i odwracając się, zaatakował.

A potem otoczyła go ciemność.

*********************************************************************************

- Gdzie ty masz głowę? – zrzędził Arthur. – Nie dość, że się spóźniłeś to jeszcze zapomniałeś wziąć swojego stroju?

- Przykro mi – powiedział Merlin.

- _Przykro? _Co mi z tego, że jest ci przykro? – przestąpili próg izby – Czy ty… - Arthur zamilkł i stanął jak wryty, dostrzegłszy rozgardiasz panujący w środku. Merlin rozejrzał się zdenerwowany.

- Gajuszu? Gajuszu, jesteś tu?!

Nagle dostrzegli jakiś ruch w pobliżu ławy. Arthur odruchowo wyjął miecz z pochwy, zaś Merlin nie zważywszy na jego protesty ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

Po chwili odetchnął z ulgą.

- To Gaius. Nic mu nie jest, jest tylko oszołomiony. Dostał tylko czymś ciężkim w głowę. Mógłbyś podać mi trochę wina?

Arthur rozejrzał się. Dojrzawszy karafkę z winem, ruszył w jej stronę. Nagle zatrzymał się i podniósł coś z ziemi.

- Co ty tam robisz? – zdenerwował się Merlin – Pospiesz się!

Nie zwróciwszy uwagi na to, że właśnie został zganiony przez własnego sługę, Arthur podał mu wino i zaczął obracać w palcach mały przedmiot.

- Już w porządku Gajuszu… Dasz radę usiąść? – usłyszał głos Merlina.

- Ksiięga.. Zabrali… Zabrali księgę Merlinie – wychrypiał Gaius chwytając rozpaczliwie jego nadgarstek.

Arthur wreszcie oderwał uwagę od trzymanego w dłoni przedmiotu.

- Księgę? Jaką księgę? O czym on mówi?

- Bredzi – odparł jego sługa, czując jednocześnie, że zaczyna mu brakować powietrza. Jeśli Gaius nie bredzi… Jeśli ktoś ogłuszył go, aby zabrać księgę… Ale nie mógł sprawdzić, czy księga jest na miejscu z Arthurem stojącym obok i patrzącym mu nieustannie na ręce.

Poczuł, że najbezpieczniej byłoby zmienić temat.

- Co znalazłeś? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że cokolwiek to jest, zbliży ich do poznania tożsamości włamywacza.

Arthur wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Merlin dostrzegł na niej kawałek materiału. Był poplamiony krwią.


End file.
